Solve for $q$ : $-3 = q - 5$
Solution: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-3 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -3 &=& q - 5 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -3 {+ 5} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 2$